Light My Fire Baby
by Katsuki Shizenno
Summary: Temari sneaks off while Kankuro and Gaara are busy with Lady Tsunade. She meets Prince Zuko. At first she doesn't like him but soon she sees she need to heal his broken heart. Zuko x Temari/Zumari. Pre-Shippuden. Warning: Not for Mai lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Naruto._**

It was a sunny day in Konohagakure.

The sand siblings had just delivered documents to Lady Tsunade and she was keeping them overtime to explain them. Temari got bored and she knew she shouldn't, but she snuck out to go and rest at the training grounds. She sat one the bare ground loving the cool breeze and sounds of rustling leaves.

"Watch out!" a male voice yelled, breaking the silence.

A blast of fire was headed straight at her.

She dodged and hit the dirt just in time.

"Sorry," the same voice said. "That was my fault."

She looked up and saw a boy with scruffy, short, black hair and amber eyes. He had a strange scar on his left eye. He seemed to be of Chinese descent.

"Are you okay?" the boy asked.

"Are you okay my butt!" Temari yelled. "I could've been charcoal!"

"Sorry--"

"Sorry?"

Temari rolled her eyes.

"I'd be better of in Lady Hokage's office," Temari mumbled. "All I wanted is some piece and quiet."

"You don't have to get all worked up, y'know," the boy snapped.

"_Excuse_ me! I--"

Suddenly a crash cut Temari off.

It was thunder.

Rain began to pour down and lightning flashed.

In their arguement they hadn't noticed the storm brewing.

"Forget it," the boy said. "Let's just get out of this storm."

He and Temari began to walk towards Konohagakure. The path was slippery and Temari lost her footing and fell.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked again. "And don't reply as you did last time."

"I'm oka--ow!" Temari yelled.

"What is it? Your ankle?"

"I think so."

"Here."

The boy began to put her on his back.

"No," Temari rejected.

"Oh, yes you will," the boy retorted. "Now c'mon! The storm is worsening."

He put her on his back and set off again.

He noticed a cave. He went in.

"We'll rest here," he said, putting her down.

Temari was frustrated with the results of her outing. She just sat there saying nothing.

The boy found some leaves and branches in the cave and shot a blast of fire from his hand making a fire for warmth.

Temari's eyes widened so the boy could tell she was interested.

"I'm a firebender," the boy said. "I'm Prince Zuko by the way. I come from the Fire Nation."

Temari wasn't quite sure she understood but she followed along.

"I'm Temari from Sunagakure," she said.

Zuko smiled.

"You know it's much nicer when you're not angry," he said.

She gave a half smile.

Suddenly Zuko's face saddened.

"What?" Temari asked. "Why are you unhappy?"

"Sorry," Zuko said. "You just made me think about my girlfriend."

"Don't get sad over that. You'll see her when you go back to the Fire Nation."

"Yeah...If I get killed."

"What?"

"She's dead, Temari."

"Oh, I didn't know..."

"It's okay. It's not your fault."

He put his hand on her shoulder.

"It's okay."

Temari smiled, fully his time.

"Okay," she said. "Feel better then."

Zuko grinned.

"Thanks."

**_A/N: I'm glad you read this and hope you enjoyed._**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Naruto._**

The wind began to blow harder during the middle of the night and the fire blew out.

Temari was trembling with cold.

Zuko saw that.

"C'mon," he said. "Let's go to the back of the cave. It's probably warmer."

They went back in the cave.

Temari was still trembling slightly for some cold lingered. Zuko reached into his backpack and pulled out a blanket.

"Here," he said, wrapping it around them both. "Now we'll both be warm."

"O-okay," Temari stuttered, blushing.

It was so warm now. Temari smiled. It was the coziest she'd been in years. And soon she fell asleep.

The next morning she woke up to the sound of chirping birds.

She stretched but then stopped in shock.

Zuko was right next to her!

Was he still asleep?

He was.

"Z-Zuko," she stuttered, sitting up. "It's morning."

Zuko sat up, stretching.

Temari almost screamed.

Zuko was one of those boys who slept shirtless no matter what, and he seemed work out.

Temari could feel her cheeks burning.

"Hey," Zuko said. "Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah," Temari stuttered.

"You don't look okay. You're all red. Do you have a fever."

"No, I'm okay!"

"Alright, then...lemme get my shirt."

Temari blushed again.

_Shirtless._

"Are you sure you're okay," Zuko asked, after putting on his shirt.

He touched her forehead to his.

"I'm okay!" Temari yelled, jerking away. "Really, I am."

"Alright," he smiled. "Let's go."

* * *

They walked through the forest in utter silence.

Temari didn't know what to do. She wanted to talk but no words came out. Why was she so nervous?

"Z-Zuko," she finally forced through her lips.

"Huh?" he asked, turning to look at her.

Temari then realized they were at Konohagakure already.

"Never mind," she sighed.

So once they reached the middle of the village they said their goodbyes and went their separate ways.

When she entered the room at the inn, Kankuro and Gaara were already there.

"Where were you!?" Kankuro demanded.

Gaara turned to look at her.

Temari ignored them and walked past to the bed. She didn't want to think about what had happened. They were leaving for Sunagakure in the morning and she'd never see Zuko again.

* * *

The next morning she awoke to the sound of Kankuro's complaining.

"Stay in Konaha?" she heard him say. "Baki-sensei is out of his mind."

She jerked upright.

"Stay?!" she asked, hope in her heart. "In Konaha?"

"For a few months only," Kankuro said. "Baki-sensei said--"

But Temari had already bolted out the door. She was running to the training grounds. She had to tell him.

She reached the training grounds and upon seeing Zuko called out to him.

She reached him and almost collapsed from exhaustion.

Zuko caught her.

"We're staying!" she gasped, excitedly. "In Konoha for a few months."

Zuko smiled at her.

"That's really nice Temari," he said.

He raised an eyebrow.

"But why'd you come running in your bedclothes?"

Temari blushed scarlet.

"Oops," she muttered.

Zuko laughed.

Soon she was laughing too. She could be herself around him. He could like her. That was all that mattered.

**_A/N: Once again, Thank you for reading. :)_**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Naruto._**

Temari didn't know why, but, Zuko seemed to make her days just a little bit brighter. Every afternoon she'd run over to the training grounds to talk to him. He would immediately stop doing what he was doing and come over to give her full attention.

"So what is this mission you guys have, anyway?" Zuko asked, one afternoon.

"Oh, nothing big," Temari replied. "There have just been some assaults to Konoha lately, so we're basically backup."

Zuko chuckled.

"What?" Temari asked.

"Nothing," Zuko answered with a playful grin. "I just somehow thought you had some higher position. You're just a last resort."

"Why you--!"

Zuko just continued laughing and ruffled her hair.

Temari smiled. Regardless of what he said to her, even just a smile would make her day. But lately, the smiles were becoming more empty.

One day Zuko actually showed up at the door of their inn room.

Temari was almost too dizzy to speak.

"Z-Zuko," she stuttered. "What are you doing here?"

"Zuko?" Kankuro interrupted. "You know him?"

"Yes," Temari said, through gritted teeth. "I do."

Kankuro shrugged.

"I take these are your younger siblings," Zuko asked, smiling.

"Yeah," Temari groaned.

Zuko laughed and Temari immediately perked up.

"So, why are you here?" she asked.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come with me on a picnic," Zuko said. "Y'know, since I have no training to do today."

"Sure!" Temari grinned.

"Ooh," Kankuro teased.

Temari smacked him lightly and headed out the door with Zuko.

The place Zuko had picked for a picnic was a nice field with many wildflowers in it. Temari loved the field's appearance and felt like hugging Zuko, but, of course, Temari had way to much pride to do that.

"This is a nice field," she said simply, as Zuko was putting down the blanket.

"I thought you'd like it," he said. "Could you help me get the food."

"Oh! Sure!"

Temari began to help Zuko unpack.

He stopped for a second to smile at her.

"I'm glad you could come, Temari," he said.

"Me too," Temari returned, blushing.

Suddenly the wind blew furiously and was about to blow the paper plates away.

"Oh no!" Temari screamed.

Zuko jumped up and grabbed one of the plates but the other flew away.

Temari cursed.

"It's okay," Zuko said. "We can share a plate."

Temari smiled at the thought.

"Some things just can't be prevented from flying away," Zuko said, his expression saddening. "Even if you don't want it to."

Zuko seemed to be staring into oblivion, perhaps thinking of some past event.

It was happening more frequently, recently, too.

Temari presumed it was Mai.

"Zuko," Temari began, tentatively.

"Hmm?" Zuko asked turning around.

"Well, you seemed, caught up in something…"

"Oh. No, I'm fine. C'mon, let's eat."

Zuko gave Temari another smile but Temari couldn't help but notice it was empty and cheerless. It made Temari feel cold. She wished it wasn't there, that she could do something to make it go away, but she had no idea how, or what was making it so much stronger, recently, than usual. She would have to, though, for his sake at least. He had made her smile so many times before, and now it was her turn to return the favor.

**_A/N: Once again, Thank you for reading. :)_**

**_~Katsuki Shizenno_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or Naruto**_

As the days passed the emptiness in Zuko's smiles persisted. Temari would go to see him all the time, as usual, but instead of the warm, kind smile she knew, she would see an empty, almost sad smile, if that was possible. It gave her chills. She wanted it to stop.

"Zuko," she said one evening as they were hanging out at the Konoha convenience store. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Zuko opened his soda. "Why?"

Temari took a gulp of her own soda. "Well, you seem soughta…down."

Zuko gave a rueful smile. "I'm fine Temari." He put a hand gently on her shoulder.

Temari looked skeptically at Zuko.

"Don't worry, okay?" he ruffled her hair.

Temari still didn't trust what he had told her, but decided to let it go.

A few days later, Temari went to the training grounds looking for Zuko. She jogged out onto the field, but she didn't see him. She looked around a bit. Where could he be? He was always here. Was he hurt? She walked back towards town, hoping he would be walking about somewhere.

"Hello, Miss," a voice said.

Temari turned to see a middle-aged man standing in the door of an incense shop.

"Yes?" Temari asked.

"You seem to be troubled," he said. "Are you looking for something?"

Temari blushed, "Someone, actually."

"Well, maybe I can help you. What does this person look like?"

"Um, he's got dark hair, amber eyes…"

"A scar on his left eye?"

"Yes, that's him!"

"He was here about 30 minutes ago."

"Which way?"

"North, towards the Yamanaka flower shop."

"Thanks!"

Temari took off towards the Yamanaka flower shop, hoping to arrive before Zuko left. But when she got there, panting and huffing tiredly, all she saw was Ino, looking at her with a bewildered facial expression.

"Hey Temari," Ino said. "What's up?"

Temari cursed.

"What?" Ino asked.

Ino," Temari said. "Did you see a guy with dark hair, amber eyes and a--"

"Scar? You mean Zuko-kun?"

"Yeah. Wait. 'Kun?'"

"Zuko-kun left towards the east. He bought a bouquet of sakura blossoms. Which is very odd. That's not a traditional gift for a girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah. He said, 'They're for my girlfriend.'"

_Girlfriend? _Temari's thoughts raced. _He has a girlfriend? _

Temari's blood began to boil. Why was he hanging out with her when he had a girlfriend? That player! She was going to track him down and tell him off.

Temari took of towards the east.

"Thanks for stopping by," Ino said, sarcastically.

Temari ran as fast as she could, following the directions numerous people gave her, until she saw him in a small, wooded area. She jumped silently into the branches and hopped closer, by tree. He still had the bouquet in his hand. Was this where he was meeting with the girl?

Suddenly, he put down some incense somewhere--Zuko was in front of it so Temari couldn't make it out--and lit it."  
The sweet smell wafted through the air.  
_Why is he lighting incense? _Temari thought.  
She leaned closer.  
Suddenly, the branch she was on snapped and she fell, rapidly towards the ever approaching floor of the woods. She shut her eyes tight.  
But, instead of feeling the impact of the hard dirt and rocks below, Temari felt a gentle support.  
Slowly, she opened her eyes.  
Zuko. She was in Zuko's arms. And he looked angry.  
He sat her down.  
"Are you okay?" he asked firmly.  
"Y-yes," Temari was flustered from both being in his arms just a second ago and the anger that lit his eyes.  
"What are you doing here?"  
"I-I…"  
"I thought I heard something in the trees. Why are you spying on me?" Zuko spoke angrily.  
"I thought--" Temari gulped. "Ino said that the bouquet was for your girlfriend and…I thought it was soughta wrong for you to be friends me while dating someone else so I was going to…"  
"What? Tell me off?"  
"Um…"  
"Temari, this bouquet is for my girlfriend. Mai."  
"Mai? But she's--"  
"She dead. It's the anniversary of her death, Temari! I was paying my respects! Honestly, I thought you trusted me more than that!"  
Temari flinched. "I'm sorry."  
Zuko's eyes flashed. "Temari."  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude, I just--"  
"Temari! Just go! _Now_!"  
And so Temari ran away, as fast as she could. She ran and ran, until she reached the training grounds. She sat on top of one of the logs. The suddenly chilly wind stung her arms and legs. She had seriously messed up. She had probably messed up her only chance of being friends with Zuko. Mai was really important to him.  
_More important then I'll ever be_. Temari thought.  
There were many things she wished she could do. She wanted to scream. She wanted to run back and yell at Zuko for no good reason. She wanted to cry. But she didn't. Temari had her pride. So, she got up, and walked away, back to the temporary housing.

**_A/N: Thanks for reading everyone. Sorry for the uber slow updates. I had writers block. ^.^; And, about the sakura not being traditional, that will (or should) be covered in the next ch. v(^v^) _**


	5. Chapter 5

_**I do NOT own Naruto or Avatar: The Last Airbender**_

Temari wondered what she was going to do with her day. It was noon and nobody needed her. She had already made lunch, and was snacking on an onigiri as she sat under a tree by the river in Konohagakure. She sighed and then scolded herself for letting another one of those seemingly inevitable pangs of guilt strike her again. She told herself she would never get through the rest of her stay in Konoha if she was already blaming herself for a small mistake she had made just a few days ago. Okay, so maybe it wasn't that small.

_But still._ She told herself. _I shouldn't be sitting here moping for no good reason. It's not my fault his girlfriend's dead._

She gulped down some water after she finished off her onigiri. She figured she should go train. After all, she would be needed for something sooner or later and she needed to be in the best shape she could be. With this, she ran off to the training field.

When she arrived at the training grounds she just wanted to punch herself. Somehow, she had found herself hiding behind some bushes. Why hadn't it occurred to her that Zuko would probably be in what she knew to be one of his favorite places in Konoha.

She felt something brush by her neck and fall to her lap. It was a pink petal from a sakura blossom. She looked up and noticed a sakura tree was in bloom just a few feet away from her. She sat for a while and watched the blossoms quiver on the branches and swirl in the wind once they were loose. Temari recalled that sakura blossoms could symbolize many things. It could symbolize birth and mortality, hope, and beauty. It could even symbolize transience and death. Temari's thoughts came to a halt. It finally occurred to her why Zuko had chosen sakura blossoms to give to Mai. Even though Mai was no longer alive, the beauty of her heart remained with those she had left. Zuko had wanted to express this to Mai.

Temari found herself angry and annoyed at herself again.

She smacked herself in the forehead. "I'm such an idiot!"

"I wouldn't say that," a familiar voice said.

Temari turned to see Zuko standing next to her.

"Yes I am," she sighed, now feeling slightly embarrassed that she hadn't noticed him. "So, how long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," Zuko replied. "I noticed you about a minute ago. I came over and then you yelled something about being an idiot."

"Oh."

"So why are you saying you're such an 'idiot'? Did you mess something up?"

Temari growled and gritted her teeth.

"Yes!" she exclaimed. "Don't spare my feelings! I know you're pissed at me. You know exactly what I messed up."

Zuko looked at Temari, then up at the sakura tree and then back to her. He sat down next to her.

"I _was_ angry," Zuko replied. "But-"

"See?" Temari cut him off.

Zuko sighed, a bit exasperated. Now she was being a little ridiculous.

"Temari," Zuko stared the blonde girl in the eyes. "You are brash, quick to jump to conclusions, proud, violent and feisty."

Temari frowned and opened her mouth to reply.

"_But!_" Zuko put his fingers to Temari's lips. "But, you are _not_ an idiot. Sometimes you make mistakes and you hurt people in the process but it doesn't mean that you're a bad person. Take that from guy who knows."

Temari turned her head.

"Sorry," she managed. "For the other day, I mean."

Zuko chuckled and smiled at Temari, ruffling her dirty-blonde hair. "Apology accepted."

When Temari saw his smile, it captivated her in such a way that for a split second her heart skipped a beat and her breath left her. She felt her cheeks flush and looked down at ground, away from him.

"Wanna go train together?" Zuko asked, getting up from the ground.

"Sure," Temari smiled. "I bet I could beat you in a sparring match."

"You're on!"

Temari hopped to her feet.

"Oh and, Temari?" Zuko said.

"Yeah?" Temari asked.

"Had you thought I had been hitting on you?"

Temari blushed brightly and looked at her feet.

She kicked the dirt a little. "Were you?"

Zuko smirked at her. "Who knows."

**_A/N: Whoa, okay so I've updated this after forever. LOL. I want to finish this because I like the overall idea of it. So thanks to everyone who came back to read this! :)_**


End file.
